


Room 101

by whisekyandroses



Category: Disobedience (2017), Disobedience - Naomi Alderman
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisekyandroses/pseuds/whisekyandroses
Summary: a AU where ronit is an architect and esti is an escort.





	1. Chapter 1

hello fellow readers, so this is my first ever attempt at writing, I'm not a writer but I had this idea for a long time but never found the right couple that I wanted to make the story with until esti and ronit.

 

enjoy reading it and please comment your thoughts. it would be appreciated. :)

its a short chapter but we're warming up :)

 

 

 

It's another night, or in ronit's case it's another lonely night. she just got off work at 12am because her assistant said he's going to take care of the rest of her work, it's just double checking really but it could take all night and she wouldn't wanna stay up all that time when she still has work in the early morning. her assistant, Jon, but she never calls him that, she always calls him by his full name (Jonathan) because she likes the fact that she's the only one that does that. and he likes it too. he's been working for her for 6 years now, or in other words working WITH her. he's been not only her assistant but also one of the very few friends she has in the city. her best friend, and the brother she never had. she's been living in new york since she was 19 years old. she dresses new york, she eats new york, when you see her you see new york, she even picked up the new york accent. you could never tell she's a british woman that was born in the deep Jewish community in the smallest neighborhoods of London. that is until she opens her mouth and the thick British accent comes out.  
she turns the shower knob and the water starts running through her hair, face, neck and body. the hot steam starts to fum around the bathroom. she relaxs her hand on the wall in front of her and her mind starts to flip. what if this is how the rest of her life is going to be like. going to work and coming back from work, taking a hot shower going to sleep and waking up and going to work. alone. she's 38 years old, she only out on a date 5 times in the last 10 years. 3 girls and 2 guys, 5 dates a date each. it's not that they didn't like her it was actually the opposite but ronit couldn't bring herself to call them back, and she doesn't know why. but she never did that. so its mainly her fault that she's setting her king sized bad alone at 01:30 in the morning. she lays on the left of it, she always lays on the left side. covers her body and closes her eyes. drifts into a deep sleep knowing that tomorrow is going to be just like yesterday just like today.


	2. E S C O R T

hellllo....I still can't believe I'm actually doing this and writing this story but its been awhile since I've had it in my mind and its time to LET IT GO! as always let me know your thoughts in the comments! I love getting feedback! enjoy

 

chapter 2

 

"E S C O R T" 

 

"good morning ronit how was your night?" Jonathan asks the moment she walks into the lobby of her office, "would you ever stop asking me that everyday?" she responds while opening the door and walking around her woody office floor to her desk, Jon at her tail " you went to your sad home took a sad shower ate a sad meal and went to a sad sleep?" he said handing her notes from last nights work to read through, "yes except for the meal part, I didn't have the energy to do that." she ran her fingers through her thick black frizzy hair "what the hell is this Jonathan did I really fuck up all these parts in last nights check up?" she was surprised because she could swear she was very focused on this exact piece, a modern day house that was supposed to resemble the house from the movie Ex Machina, the clint is a very nerdy 22 year old kid who's parents are filthy rich and letting him do what ever he wants, but he was her third biggest clint and the house costed half a fortune so she wanted it to look as perfect as it can be. "you know what you need? a really good night out! that could iron out that wrinkle on your eyebrows" Jonathan said. totally ignoring her question, "I said what the hel- wait what? I don't have a wrinkle what are you talking about!" she looked at herself in the mirror to see the wrinkle he was talking about but found nothing. "I didn't mean it literally ronit." he softly let out a giggle. " ugh I hate it when you giggle" she says to him, he takes a seat at one of the chairs in front of her desk and leans over and lowers his voice " you know I don't mean this in a bad way but I haven't seen you go out on a date since the day I arrived here...are you emotionally damaged?" he said in his usual half serious half joking tone that she's used to. that's how Jonathan is, she never takes offence to anything he says because she knows he has a big heart and he cares about her. "you've only been here for a couple of years" she challenges in attempt to make this building conversation go away "do you also don't have a sense of time? I've been here for six years you know...7 in 2 weeks" "its early as hell Jonathan I don't have for therapy at work" she let out a sigh and kept scrolling through the notes "something is missing from this i just don't know what it is!' she says looking at the design of the painting room the kid wanted in his 4 rooms house, "i could set you up on a date?" Jon says with a little twist of his head. "I don't go out on dates." ronit said firmly not looking up from the paperwork "I know that! that's why I'm suggestin it, it could be fun-" "no" ronit cuts him softly, he gets silenced for a moment, "is the French guy still coming to our 9pm meeting at the hotel?" ronit asks after a couple of minutes of quietness, "yes he is." Jon answered in one tone, still sitting in the chair. "alright." ronit said. he was still sitting. "alright!" she repeated more firmly, he's still sitting, "alright!?" she says louder, leaning her face towards him. "Jonathan, I said alright! thank you now go back to your desk." she points out to his medium sized desk outside of her office, but he was still sitting. she knew what he was trying to do and she hated when he does that. "don't do that.." she warns him. "do what ?" he says in a fake british accent acting as dumb as he can. "don't sit here until I get soft and tell you that I'm in and you can do whatever you want just so I could get rid of your exhausting ass from my office" ronit said, he cracked a tiny smile and showed his white teeth and right dimple, Jonathan is a fine man, ronit would even call him sexy if it wasn't for his attitude and his bluntness. a 6,2 mixed guy with disgustingly soft hair and hideously deep blue eyes. he always wears half suits, he never wears the jacket or the smart shoes, which makes ronit very disturbed. "look, I've already planned everything you just have to show up ronit" he said, almost tiredly, "no Jonathan." "its at the hotel!" he says "excuse me?" she tilts her head and glares at him "its at the Rolland Vous..." "the same hotel I'm meeting my clint at??" ronit's voice gets a little loud but Jon let's it out anyways "well yeah...she works near it." ronit puts the papers on the desk and runs her fingers through her hair again but this time she keeps her hand between her hair locks, "...she?" "yes she." Jon says, he knew ronit was bisexual, but she never had a relationship with a woman, she goes out with them but she never does the whole thing and he knows exactly why but he thinks its time for her to let that go. "Jonathan you know I don't-" "I know." he cuts her in "I know ronit that's why its not exactly a date..." he squeezes his face in a way ronit knows too well, "what do you mean?" she says suddenly a bit curious but also scared because...well its Jonathan. "let's just say I saw this girl at this website and she had really nice hair and boobs and I thought you could use some action in your life... different action." "website?" ronit catches, "I just said BOOBS and the only thing you heard was website? ugh you're rusty." he sighs but continues "she's an escort!" he says happily "what did you just say?" ronit says shaking her head. "an E S C O R T, may I add an expansive one" he laughs that annoying laugh ronit HATES and proudly explains "I saw her, liked her, and booked her for you, she was just too perfect for me to scroll down on her, too perfect for you!" he points at her with his pointer, "I literally took care of everything you just have to show up ronit, she'll be waiting for you, with open arms and open leg-" "shut up!" ronit cuts him off quickly "for God's sake Jonathan just shut up. and no, absolutely not." "but..." Jon tries but ronit shakes her head so hard he knows its over. he downs his head in defeat and starts to walk out of her office, but he pauses before going out and looks back at her "she will be at room 101 from 10pm til 1am after that she'll leave, just think about it, please?" he doesn't get any respond from her and he walks out and closes the door with a soft thud. ronit stares at her notes but she's actually staring at a blink of white space, is it really that bad? does she really look that drained out? does she really need to get laid? she snaps out of her thoughts and digs deep into her paperwork, "no you are NOT going!" she whispers to herself "no way. no." she goes on "ronit, no" she says one last time before opening the blue prints of the ex machina resemble "what the fuck am I missing !"


	3. "star wars ford"

note: I wrote this chapter at 2am so excuse any mistakes please.

 

 

enjoy 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"star wars ford"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"yes I did wear the short black tight dress with the chest v open Jonathan could you please just stop!" ronit said while fiddling with the back of the necklace she was wearing with one hand while holding her phone with the other, she was walking into the Rolland Vous hotel to meet with the French clint Patrick Adar, she was and for the first time in a while dressed up to the nines, done her hair and makeup at an actual salon, and wore a dress! a dress! ronit can't even remember the last time she was wearing something other than a black button up and black skinny jeans, why was she this dressed up anyway? isn't this just a work meeting with some rich guy? or maybe its because Jon made her do all of this for absolutely no reason other than that he was mad at her. anyhow there's no going back now because she's already at the hotel lobby and walking towards the hotel reception desk, "Ronit Vergunson, I'm here to see Patrick Adar" she says after putting her purse on the front counter and carefully running her hand through her very well done hair, it's a habit and she can't help herself. the receptionist looked at her and then pointed to the dinning hall to the left of the hotel "he's waiting for you at the dinning room ma'am" he says, she thanks him and heads to the not very crowdy but also not empty room, she scans the room and all she sees is couples, she doesn't even know what he looks like and Jon's description wasn't exactly useful, "he looks like how French people look, you know, nice and French." that's all. the room is crowded with guys that look like nice and French but they're all sitting with someone, she assumes that he would be alone and she was right, far to her left and on the window table a handsome guy wearing an indigo suit with slicked back hair was sitting staring at his menu, but he lifted his head the same moment she was looking at him and their eyes connected, he smile, she didn't. she felt bad but there was nothing to smile for, she walked towards him and before she even reached the table he had already stood up and was reaching out his hand when she arrived "Patrick Adar?" she says reaching her hand to shake his "yes! yes! its a pleasure to finally meet you ronit vergunson!" he shakes her hand firmly, too firmly, almost as if he was a fan of hers, he walks around and moves her chair for her to sit. ronit shyly sits and thanks him, he's still smiling the biggest smile on earth and ronit doesn't know why, she guesses he's just excited he's going to build a new house in the NYC, maybe NYC is his dream city. "I'm so happy that you're here miss vergunson I have been dying to meet you!" he says a little louder than it should be but she just smiles. "the pleasure is all mine mister adar" she responds politely, he starts to rumble about literally everything but the work they are here to talk about, they order thier food and he talks about this city, his city, her city, then he starts talking about food and then fashion and then sports and then champagne, ronit looks at the watch on her wrist and it was ten thirty, this guy has been talking for half an hour and they haven't talked about work yet, that it. she's ending this right now, "and the concert ended late at ni-" "mister adar I would really like to talk about the house?" she says as subtle as she can be, he gabs for a moment but then tones in "oh right! the house!" he says as if he just remembered that she's an architect, "yes, the house!" she says delighted that he actually remembers that. he starts to describe his vision and what he wants and ronit just stares at him. 'he's SO idiotic' she thinks to herself, turns out he's a big star wars lover and he wants his house to look like a star wars ford, ronit just nods her head, he keeps talking, she nods her head, he talks, she nods, they spend an hour doing the same thing. until he finally finish speaking, and just stares at her, ronit sits awkwardly feeling attacked by his eyes, "it was really nice meeting you miss vergunson, I am honored to be working with you!" he says while reaching his hand out for her to shake and she does exactly that, he stands up, stretches out his suit, touches his hair and pauses for a second, "see you again soon mister adar, good night." she says with a bit of relieve, "you too miss vergunson, have a GOOD night!" he says and again he's staring, finally the guy starts to walk away, and away, and she watches him check in and heads for his room by getting in the elevator. 'ugh at last!' she sighs her longest sigh in a week and sits back in the table her and Patrick were sitting in, she checks her watch and its eleven fifty, the French guy took too long, she takes off her earrings and runs her hand through her hair this time not very carefully, she's too tired to drive all the way back to her house, she's feeling like passing out, 'ahhhhh I'm so tired' she whispers to herself, she looks around the dinning room, it was empty except for the bar dude who was yet again.... staring at her. 'all of this for a purple dress' she thinks to herself, she's still too tired to leave the hotel and there's something on her mind that she's afraid that she's going to do, she can't do that, she just can't. she can surly drive back to her home, she can do that, she gets up to leave and then next thing she knows she's asking the receptionist if there's a reservation with the name Ronit Vergunson, he says its room 101 and hands her the key, she's in the elevator and looking at her reflection in the elevator mirror. she looks good, great in fact. her dress is still complimenting every curve of her body and her make up is still to the nines, her hair is a little messed up but its giving her a wild look instead of messy, why does she even care about how she looks this is not happening!, 'you're just gonna walk in there and kick her out and sleep off the night ronit' she tells her reflection, 'fuck it' she whispers after a moment of pausing, 'just fuck it' frustrated, she let's out a heavy sigh and the elevator stops, 'here we go'.


	6. Strawberry Bubblegum

"strawberry bubblegum"

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Walking through the hall, passing by rooms that are quiet, everyone must be asleep  
Its almost 1 am so its only fair they do  
She reaches the room, her heels stop taping on the soft floor.  
101, she gently traces the numbers by her fingers, key in hand, she starts to open the door,

  


  


"fuck you Jonathan!"

 

She says with a bit of high volume and she closes the door behind her with a thud,   
uts the key in the table in front of of the entrance, and walks into the room.

She takes her coat off and continues to take off her heels when a soft voice makes her turn her head,

  
"umm hey"

  
She turns to see who the voice belongs to and sees a woman, not tall and not short, bob cut hair that's messy, dark eyelinered eyes, hideously loud red lipstick.

  
Ronit's eyes are slowly scanning the woman in front of her, she got so caught up in her face and hair that she didn't pay attention to the fact that she was wearing nothing but red lingerie.

"you're the escort!"

  
Ronit says loudly she tries to hold it back but its too late, its out. The woman doesn't flinch, with no shyness she responds

"yes. yes I am"

  
and she let's out a barely hearable soft laugh. They're standing in the room, bed to their right, facing each other and both of them aren't moving, ronit is surprised by the sight, even amused, Jonathan is right, she's perfect. she's perfect for ronit, almost too perfect, her height, her hair her smile and her body, and the way she's tangling her fingers together, she looks so daring, yet so sensitive, intriguing and scary.

  
"you look really nice, were you on a date?"

  
The other woman says and snaps ronit out of her thoughts it takes her a moment to respond

"n-n-no, it was a...a job meeting."

  
She says nervously and runs her hand through her hair multiple times at once, the other woman is taking a slow step closer to her,

"did it go well?"

She asks while still walking closer to ronit, and ronit gets even more nervous and starts looking around the room,

"y-y-y- yes, yes it did."

She swallows the shaky tone hoping it'll go away, now that she's closer ronit can see the details of her face, her eyes and her brown shiny hair , the mole on the side of her face, her perfect skin, and her body.

She was like an angel, a sinful angel.

 

She's now standing face to face with her, she was slightly shorter but with ronit's heels she was a couple of inches taller so the the other woman had to tilt her head up to look at ronit's face, and she was looking at her with so much...lust??

  
Well this is her job right?? to look at people as if they're the most sexist person on earth, and she's SO good at her job.

"You know, I really like your dress"

She says and runs a finger through the open gap between ronit's breasts, all the way down to her bellybutton, and she stops there.

Ronit shivers but she tries to not let it show, she hasn't been touched like this in 2 years, so tender and lustful.  
She hasn't been looked at this way either, yes the French Clint and the bar guy were staring at her downstairs like she's the first woman they've ever seen but this is different, this woman was looking at her like she's the most beautiful creature on earth, like she's going to fade into thin air, like she's a fallen angel with no wings, like she's the only person to ever breathe, she was looking at her as if she was some kind of handmade masterpiece made by God himself.   
And God she was beautiful.

  
"look, i-i don't really want this you see, my friend set me up, i-"

Ronit gets cut by the shorter woman

"you got set up?"

"yes."

  
"you knew about the set up?"

  
"y-yes."

  
"you still showed up."

The woman is right and she knows it because she's looking at her with a little smirk.

"well i was tired and its late..."

"okay"

The shorter woman was fiddling with ronit's necklace and leaning her head closer to her chest, 

She could almost feel the brunette woman's breathe on her skin,

"I even forgot you would be here to be honest.."

Ronit said with a nervous laugh,

"I just wanted to come here and sleep is all"

She explains to the woman that's now playing with her necklace looking as innocent as one in red lingerie and eyes full of lust can look.

  
And ronit to that chance to really look at her, her body, as much as she hates to admit it but Jonathan was right, her boobs are really magnificent. her neck and her chest looked so touchable,and her stomach looked smooth, she didn't have a six pack but her stomach was flat and ronit found that even more erotic.

  
"so what do you want to do?"

She softly asks, her eyes meeting ronit's and they're filled with desire, it was clear what the blonde wanted, but ronit refused to give up, refused to let Jonathan win.   
The escort ran her fingers through ronit's chest, up and down, up and down, up and down. so gracefully and softly, it took ronit's breathe away and her back begin to arch,

"do you want to fuck me?"

  
The shorter woman whispers in her lips, so close she could smell the faded scant of strawberry bubblegum the escort had in her mouth, she must've chewed it before coming here ronit thought, she was so foucsed on the mouth smell that she didn't notice the heat that reduced from between her own legs,

'what the actual fuck!' ronit thought to herself, She just almost had an orgasm just because this woman asked her a question!

"or do you want to lay down and let me take care of you?"

the brunette woman said and ran her hand through ronit's chest, breasts, stomach, all the way down to her hips and stopped. she didn't stop because that was it, she stopped because ronit had her head thrown back now and was breathing heavily with her eyes shut.

Her hands held onto the shorter woman's shoulders and then one hand traveled to stop the escort's hand from going any further, she laughed an out of breath and shaky laugh and leaned her head to go against the brunette's

"whew whew whew h-hey, I- I don't think this is a good idea"

She says, her eyes are now facing the other woman's, her eyes are warm, ronit thinks. yes they were almost as dark as the night sky but something in them was warm, something in them brought her back home, not her home In new york but her London home,

The place where she grew up in,

They brought her back to the foggy night walks she used to take and how she never felt lonely,

 

They brought back all the good memories, they brought her back to...

 

 

 

 

Katherine. 


End file.
